


a break

by dreadwoof



Series: Between They And I [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, being a good lover for once, good and gentle solas, sigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreadwoof/pseuds/dreadwoof
Summary: Just for a moment, Solas can give her everything. Including a date.





	

He can't get enough of her.

He feels a touch to his hand, and he takes hers fully.

She plants a kiss to his cheek, he showers her with countless more.

He never expected to be this giving. Not even when he could freely roam in temples and bask in the unimaginable pleasures of a thriving empire. Not even then.

It feels odd. He feels odd.

She steals precious time from the war meeting and insists to spend it with him, between two locked doors, in a dusty hall, bringing him to the edge.

He thinks of the informant waiting for him in the gardens.

It is not only her that is careless with the world's time. Delaying. He is a thief too.

But he cannot seem to stop. And it is worrisome.

                                                                               * * *

They go on 'dates'.

When she exits the war room, heaving, her body tense from the world's problems, he is there to greet her.

"Would you tell me?" he asks.

She does not tell him. She does not stop pacing either.

She mutters  _morons_ under her breath.

He barely hides a smile. He tells her to breathe and head to the stables. He tells her he'll trail behind her. His hand leaves the small of her back.

"To not arouse unneeded suspicion," he justifies.

As if no one knows they're together.

She breathes a laugh. He sees the weary acceptance in her eyes. He sees himself getting punched by the Seeker in her eyes. It is a familiar sight at this point.

But he falters. He reconsiders. He thinks of the vile looks and bottles thrown at him by petty nobles.

He takes her hand instead. He takes it, and just for a moment every venom and bruise delivered on his back will be worth it. Just for a moment the grounding weight of his heart is worth it.

                                                                               * * *

They watch the fracture of the sunset.

With another stolen relic, a bottle of Tevinter's finest, they decide to drink to the Inquisition.

"And to Varric, for deciding to keep us safe from the Seeker's wrath."

It is not long until she rounds on him with her questions. Terrifying questions that start about the Fade and end with shaking the very foundations of his knowledge, but he tries his best.

And does his worst.

"You had braids.  _You_ had braids," she says, and points at him.

Her smile is infectious.

He nods.

He smiles.

He's drunk.

She makes a reach for the hand that rests between them. His hand that couldn't decide whether to move or remain at his sides.

"I won't tell."

"Good," he says.

Her fingers ghost over the line of his palm.

"I won't tell if you show me."

His smile cracks. The glass in his hand cracks. He cannot distract her from Fen'harel's fashion choices, it seems.

"Some things should stay in the past, vhenan." He takes a long drink and swallows the irony.

"Please."

He sighs.

Please. It is the please that undoes him.

He puts the bottle down, and turns at her. His fingers curl under her jaw. His thumb brushes her bloodwriting. She is so proud of it. He knows.

"Tonight. I will show you."

She bites his thumb. She grins. 

He knows she is happy. He is too. 

And he cannot stop.

**Author's Note:**

> I briefly debated putting a "Fade date BOOYAH!" Inquisitor in the end there.


End file.
